Don't Leave Me Again
by ClimbEv'ryMountain
Summary: Elsa messed up everything, Maria left, and Georg hoped for her to come back, and to never leave again.
1. Chapter 1: She Left

**Chapter 1: She Left**

That was the most wonderful thing he had ever done.

To dance with her.

To dance with Maria Augusta Rainer.

To dance with the woman he loved.

Yes. He _loved_ her.

He had never felt that in years. Ever since Agathe's death, he shut everyone out, even his children.

But now, he felt everything will be alright. Because he loved her. And he will do everything to get her.

Elsa noticed Georg's happiness. Moreover, his happiness about _her_.

Ever since they arrived from Vienna, and ever since their "talk" by the lake, he had grown seemingly attracted to her.

No. He's in love with Maria.

She knew it's over now. God knows how wonderful they fit for each other- you can see it in how they danced. They would _really_ make a wonderful couple.

She couldn't help but feel jealous. From the puppet show in where Georg and her gazed at each other, then to him singing a song about loving your homeland to her, making it sound and _look_ like he's singing a love song to her.

And then this. They danced a dance for _courtship_, for God's sake!

But she knows she couldn't be greedy now. If she even tried to hurt Maria she would be toast with him.

So she decided to take matters in her own hands. She would go tell Maria he loved her. Then she would leave for Vienna tomorrow morning.

She would make a great sacrifice. She isn't as cruel as her attitude brings her. Her plan was just perfect.

* * *

Elsa's plan _backfired_.

The way she talked to her, she sounded more cruel than kind.

She just ruined everything.

* * *

Georg wondered what took Maria so long. Max was, as well.

He excused himself from the dinner table and decided to check for himself.

He walked to the grand foyer, and saw a woman in a hat and a very ugly gray dress with a carpet bag and guitar case in hand make her way out the the door.

Maria.

He quickly ran to the door and opened it.

"Maria!" he called.

Maria stopped walking and turned around with tears on her face.

She realized it was him, and ran to the gates.

"No, no, no!" he said as he ran to her. Maria quickly opened the gates and ran out of the von Trapp villa.

Georg tried to catch up with her but it was too late. She caught up with the ten o' clock bus and was now on her way to who-knows-where.

Georg stood in the middle of the road, dumbfounded.

"She left," he muttered.

"She left me," he continued, as he turned around and made his way back to the villa.

"But I...love her."

* * *

**A/N: **Hallo! I'm sorry you haven't heard from me for a while. You see, I've been very busy rehearsing with my choir for our upcoming international competition. Plus, we don't always have Internet at home, so I couldn't publish stories. I've been making these stories in my phone during free time, and now, I can finally publish it! Hurrah! XD Anyway, I hope you like the first chapter. Next two chapters coming up! (This is just a short chaptered story. I figured that it would be too long for a one-shot)


	2. Chapter 2: Missing You

**Chapter 2: Missing You**

Georg lay on his bed, hugging his other pillow.

He ached to feel her hands again. He ached to gaze into her sapphire blue eyes again. He needed her. Wanted her. Loved her.

Yes, he looked stupid, but what's wrong with that?

Elsa explained everything to him. At first he was angry, but now, he was sad. He gets Elsa's point. She didn't mean it, anyway. Elsa left a while ago morning with Max as her "chauffeur", and his children was grieving.

He picked up the letter she left from his bedside table, and read it again.

_Dear Captain, children,_

_I'm sorry for not saying goodbye properly, and for leaving too early._

_I missed my life in the Abbey too much, and decided to come back. _

_I also felt that my job here is done. Thank you for everything, I won't forget you all._

_All my love,_

_Maria_

Missed her life in the Abbey! What kind of excuse was that! She couldn't be crying because of that!

"Why did you leave me?" he muttered.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

He got up from his bed and went to answer the door.

He opened the door and saw Gretl with her doll in hand.

"Gretl? What's the matter?" he said, crouching down to her level.

"I heard noises in my room. I'm scared, father," she muttered, clutching her doll.

He put his hand on her shoulder and thought for a while.

"How about you sleep with me here? Will that make you feel better?" Georg suggested, giving his daughter. a small smile.

Gretl smiled.

"That would be wonderful, father!" Gretl exclaimed, yawning.

Georg chuckled before carrying her to the bed.

"Father?" Gretl muttered.

"Yes, Gretl?" he replied.

"Do you know when Fräulein Maria will come back?" Gretl said.

He felt his heart swell.

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart," he replied.

"Oh," Gretl said, disappointed.

"But will she come back, father?" Gretl continued.

"Well, let's hope she will," Georg replied.

"Really? Then I will hope, too!" Gretl exclaimed, cheerfully. Georg chuckled.

"Father?" Gretl said.

"What is it?" he replied.

"Could you sing me a song? Fräulein Maria always sings me and Marta a song so we could go to sleep," Gretl said, sadly.

Georg felt his heart swell upon being reminded of her. Again.

"Is that so? Well, alright. What would you like me to sing?" he said, stroking his daughter's hair.

"Edelweiss!" Gretl beamed. He chuckled at her cheerfulness.

"Okay. Here it goes. Edelweiss, edelweiss, every morning you greet me…" he sang as his daughter slowly drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

As he finished the song, he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I do hope for her to come back as well, Gretl," he said.

He looked up at the ceiling.

"I miss you, Maria."

* * *

**A/N: **Sentimental Captain there. XD Here's chappy number two! Please R&amp;R! It would mean a lot. :)))


	3. Chapter 3: She Returns

**Chapter 3: She Returns**

Almost a week had passed, and Maria _still_ hasn't returned.

Georg was about to lose hope, but Gretl always reminded him to not.

He made his way to the gardens, where the children were. He chuckled lightly remembering their excuse from a while ago.

_Blue strawberries. How quaint_, he thought.

He went to tell them that their dinner is now there.

As he reached there, he saw the children huddled around a beautiful woman in a turquoise dress.

Maria.

She came back!

The children chattered upon seeing their father on the veranda.

"Father! Look! Fräulein Maria's returned from the abbey!" Friedrich exclaimed, standing out among the others.

Maria's eyes were locked on his, as his was locked on hers.

"Good evening, Captain," Maria said.

"Good evening," he replied.

They stood in awkward silence.

"Alright, everyone inside, go get your dinner," he said.

"Dinner!" Kurt exclaimed, followed by his brothers and sisters as they made their way inside the villa.

All that was left now was both of them.

"You left without saying goodbye, even to the children," Georg said, walking to her.

"It was wrong of me, forgive me. Saying 'goodbye' through a note isn't as nice," Maria said, her voice sounding blank.

"Why did you?" he said, finally standing before her, a few inches apart.

"I was in a hurry," Maria replied, looking straight into the Captain's eyes.

"You could have waited for the next day. Why such a hurry?" he said, a mocking tone on his voice.

"Well...I..." Maria stuttered. She _was_ sent back to find out if he loved her back, then why act so cold, mask up your feelings, and lie?

_Perhaps nervousness_, Maria thought.

"What also makes me wonder is that you ran away, and now you came back. Why is that?" he continued.

"It was...It was because I...love you," Maria blurted out, face turning red. She couldn't hold it in.

Georg stood speechless.

"You...love...me," he stuttered.

"Yes. I...do," Maria said.

"Then why leave me When you love me?" he said, standing closer to her with an frustrated yet gentle tone in his voice.

"I...really don't know. It felt...so _wonderful_ and I was frightened of it! The Baroness even made it worse, and-"

"Don't explain anymore. I love you too," Georg cut her off.

Maria blushed as she just stared at him. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened at the contact, and soon she gave in, her hands on his shoulders.

They broke away, still holding each other. The Captain gazed into her eyes.

"I loved you ever since you captured the hearts of my children. I loved you ever since our argument by the lake. I loved you because you gave me my life back," he said, caressing her left cheek.

"I...really don't know what to say," Maria muttered, blushing.

"Are you sure?" Georg chuckled.

"What?" Maria said, blushing again.

"You look cute when you blush," Georg teased. Maria blushed harder.

"No I'm not," she replied, removing eye contact from him.

"Yes you are," he replied.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm-"

He lifted her off the ground and kissed her again. He put her down, hugging her. Maria was giggling as he stroked her hair.

"Don't leave me again," he said. Maria hugged him tighter.

"I will never. That's a promise," Maria replied.

"You forgot to say something," Georg teased.

"What?" Maria said.

"You know what I mean," Georg said.

Maria smiled.

"Alright. I love you," Maria said.

He broke away from her and leant in slowly for another kiss. Maria closed the gap, her hands now behind his neck.

"Father? Fräulein?"

They broke away from the kiss and looked at where the voice came from.

Liesl.

They broke away completely, embarrassed.

"Um..uh...did you see all that?" Georg stuttered.

"I did reach you two kissing," Liesl said. They looked at each other and looked at Liesl, blushing.

"It's okay. I'm happy for the both of you. I just came to get you both for dinner. Kurt might be gobbling up everything!" Liesl said, smiling before turning around to return to the villa.

Georg and Maria followed, elbows interlocked.

Georg looked at the woman he loved.

_You returned. And that is because I hoped. I love you so much_, _Maria. More than you know_, Georg thought, before they broke away and went for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: **Here's the last chappy! Whew. Finally, published this story! I only need to finish one story I'm currently writing in my phone, start another one, and publish both of those. I really had fun writing this, especially Sentimental Captain. ;) ("Oh, how I miss Maria." XD) I hope you like this story and do leave a review! :)))


End file.
